Happy Birthday, Reyna!
by fangirl2906
Summary: It's Reyna's birthday and no one at Camp Jupiter (or Half-Blood) knows. Except Nico. Reynico Oneshot.
Disclaimer- I do NOT own these characters. l DON'T read others' fics, so if you think you see any resemblance, it's coincidental.

A/N - I've decided to keep Reyna's birthday as 20th July here, because there's no official one mentioned. Not that I know of, anyway. Hope you guys like it!

Reyna tossed and turned in her bed. It was 20th July. Her birthday. She tried to push the bad memories away: her father in a manic rage; she and Hylla running off to Barrachina's, the ghosts of her ancestors…

Reyna hated her birthday; it was simply too painful to remember. So she got up, got dressed and headed off to the _Via Principalis_ – like it was just another day in her life.

She sat down and attacked the paperwork lying on her desk as if it had insulted Hylla.

"Happy birthday." a quiet voice said.

No one knew her birthday, except Hylla, and that wasn't her voice. It was Nico's. Reyna whipped around.

The son of Hades stood there in his usual colorful outfit: black aviator jacket, black T-shirt with a cracked skull on it, black jeans, black combat boots.

"How did you know my birthday?" Reyna asked him. (Not that she was complaining or anything.)

"I found out when you first lent me your strength. It was in some of your darkest thoughts."

Reyna nodded. Of course that's how he knew. "Thank you, Nico." she said, still surprised that he'd shadow travel from Camp Half-Blood just to wish her.

"You can thank me after you see your present."

"Present? Oh gods, Nico! You shouldn't have."

"Trust me, it's no trouble." he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the office. Reyna only had time to wonder what her present was when Nico came to a stop. In front of Bellona's temple.

"Go ahead," he said softly. "Someone wants to meet you."

Speechless, Reyna walked to the shrine where her mother, Bellona, waited. The war goddess had coffee colored skin, and dark hair, just like Reyna's. She was covered head to toe in full Roman armour.

"Mother."

"My daughter." Bellona smiled. "I'm sorry we haven't met before, but you know gods have to pay lesser attention to their own children."

Reyna nodded.

"You never lost faith in me," Bellona continued, "and you've accomplished so much, you and your sister. I am very, very proud of both of you."

Reyna had never known how good it felt to hear such words from a parent. "Thanks, Mom." she said, her voice breaking.

Bellona wiped a tear off her cheek. "I'm always watching over you, dear, even if you don't see me. And don't forget to thank your…friend. He was quite…persistent."

"I will."

Reyna averted her eyes as her mother disappeared. She ran back to where Nico was waiting, and pulled him into her arms. Nico ran his hand along her back. They stood like that for a while, then walked back to the _Via Principalis._

Reyna figured it was probably time for Nico to leave, and her heart sank. "Thank you so, so much, Nico." she said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" he said, stroking her cheek. Reyna gazed into Nico's dark brown eyes, wanting so badly for them to be more than just friends. Nico's hand still caressed her cheek. She took a chance and held it. If he didn't return her feelings, or if he got uncomfortable, he'd let go.

Nico did let go, and Reyna's heart nearly broke. What she had felt for Jason was less than nothing compared to what she felt for Nico. She knew she'd never love anyone else, ever again. And it was a one-way thing. Again.

Nico let go of her hand, but he wrapped both arms around Reyna's waist instead and pulled her close, pulling her mouth into his.

Reyna was so shocked; she gasped. Nico simply grinned and gripped her lips harder. They separated when they finally remembered the need to breathe.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, I love you so much." he whispered, his lips touching hers with every word.

"I love you, too." Reyna said, putting her arms around him. Nico hugged her so tightly, she had trouble breathing. When he loosened his grip, Reyna realized they were standing in her bedroom. Apparently, Nico had shadow-travelled them here.

He sat on her bed and pulled her onto his lap. "You're not going to work today, Praetor." he said, kissing her cheek, jaw and lips.

"Okay." Reyna smiled.

Nico touched his forehead to hers, and gazed into her eyes. "Happy birthday, Reyna." he said.


End file.
